Garfield Logan
Background 1998 - 2010 Garfield was born to Mark & Marie Logan in the country of Bialya. His father was killed when he was young after speaking out against Bialya's ruler Queen Bee. Since then, they both have harbored a hatred fir her. His mother was once an actress on a mediocre show called Hello Megan! & since then had opened an wildlife reserve called Logan Animal Sanctuary. Garfield mostly spent his days helping his mother tend to the animals. One day, him & his mother were nearly killed over while tending to one of their injured ox. Queen Bee's soldiers had cut through their preserve leading the wildebeests to start a stampede. There were saved by Miss Martian, Superboy & Aqualad who were already doing business in Bialya. After saving them, it became clear where Miss Martian received inspiration from for her human form. While neither were killed at the moment, Garfield was still gravely injured. As the only one who could save him, M'gann modified her blood to match Garfield's blood type. After given the transfusion, Garfield began to stabilize but his eyes soon began to turn into the color of green. 2010 - 2013 In the following weeks, it became clear what was going on with Garfield as now his skin & hair turned the color green. Slowly but surely, he had received some of M'gann's martian blood which was causing a metagene to activate or one to be created. Once Queen Bee found out about their link to the Titans, she exacted her revenge. After she enthralled Marie to a secluded location, she told her that she would be her revenge then enthralled her to drive off the cliff, something that Garfield witnessed. Devastated & traumatized, Garfield wasn't sure where to go. M'gann wished to take him in as he had even called him his sister but instead, he was placed in the care of Rita Farr, his godmother & Marie's former co-star. Because Rita was living among other Doom Patrol members at the Caulder Mansion, Garfield soon became a member & took on the codename Beast Boy after he had controlled his shape-shifting abilities. Though everyone was welcoming & they didn't look at him weird like most people, he didn't feel that this was where he belonged. After explaining it to the team, Garfield left in 2013 though they stated he always had a place on the team. He then joined the the Titans & took up residence in Mount Justice. 2013 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Martian-Human Physiology ** Terrestrial Metamorph: Beast Boy has the ability to morph into any animal he knows. ** Animal Mimicry: He has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows while he is in their form. ** Animal Empathy * Martial Arts * Acrobatics * Acting * Wealth Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 - Level 5 * Speed: Level 3 - Level 5 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 4 - Level 5 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * No matter what animal he changes into, they will always be the color green. * He has changed into multiple animals such as a swarm of fireflies & a group of barnacles. * Garfield's blood type is O-negative. * M'gann is his unofficial guardian as Garfield got emancipated before leaving Doom Patrol. * Marie Logan was killed by Queen Bee on January 16. * Rita Farr is also Garfield's godmother. * Garfield & Perdita were deemed a supercouple & earned the name "Gardita" in the media. * He has a pet dog named Dave. * Beast Boy has a power ranking of 73, classifying him as Threat Level 2. However, he can reach up to maximum power ranking of 134 depending on which animal he possesses, which would classify him as Threat Level 3. Notes * Marie Logan's day of death is the same from Young Justice. * Garfield getting emancipated is a nod to Young Justice. * On Young Justice, Garfield & Perdita began dating at Wally West's funeral. Wally's day of death is June 20, therefore the day that they started dating. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Titans Category:Doom Patrol Category:Wealth Category:Threat Level 2